If Only I didn't
by cyndy1
Summary: Just an idea that's been stuck in my head. Kyo gets himself stuck in the clutches of a teenage girl while trapped in his cat form. What stupidity will come out of this? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dreary morning. One of those mornings where it seems the world is blanketed in a musk of wet, humid depression. This is at least how Kyo felt about the rainy weather. He was up earlier then everyone else so he could jog. Of course, this kind of weather wears down his energy and he wasn't feeling to good, but he felt as though he had to go out on this run.

The clouds only let out a sprits of water, but enough to make Kyo uncomfortable as he began to jog his way out of the Sohma residence. The jog was a way to clear his mind. The house was a bit hectic with him living under the same roof as that rat boy. That kid would not quit when it came to getting on Kyo's nerves. One day though, Kyo planned on showing the precious Prince Yuki exactly what it's like to be the inferior, weaker outcast of the family.

Over the course of the jog, Kyo was developing a ragged cough. He was feeling more lightheaded as he progressed. The idea of turning around and going home, but with all the dizziness, he wasn't quite sure where he was.

Soon enough, Kyo stopped running. Rain was pouring now and Kyo was having trouble catching his breath. He was so angry at how stupid he was for getting himself sick in the middle of training that he murmured a few curse words as he passed out and transformed on the wet concrete of the sidewalk.

xXx

A look of longing spread on the girl's face as she looked out the window to see the pouring rain. Her favorite way of jogging was always in the rain… Actually, let's repharse this. The ONLY time she'd jog was in the rain. Yes, she had some chores and duties to attend to, but how often did she get to cleanse her mind?

After changing into a pair of worn out shorts and baggy red top, the girl stepped out into the rain and embraced its cooling feeling. She jogged away the negativity of the past week or so. The rain washing away every infectious, harmful thought that plagued her mind with every drop of water that struck onto her delicate figure.

With her mind blank, she had almost missed the pile of clothes lying in her path. She stopped running and caught her breath as she crept up slowly to the clothes to make sure nothing would harm her. Her black hair stuck to her face as she bent over the pile of clothes and poked it.

The pile moved slightly causing her to shoot backwards only hyperventilating for a brief moment. Trying once again, she moved the black shirt slightly to find a panting, slumbering ginger cat underneath the clothes.

"Poor thing," she wasn't one to bring home stray animals, but she always did have a soft spot for cats, "I'm sure I can hide you from him. Don't worry, you'll be safe from now on."

xXx

Kyo groaned as he stretched on the black and grey bed… Wait, this wasn't his bed? Where was he and why was everything so much bigger then him? Kyo caught a reflection of himself in a mirror across the room. He was still a cat.

"THE HELL!" Kyo shouted as took note of the collar on his neck. He looked around the dimly lit blue room, but before he could explore his surroundings, the door began to open.

…

..

.

"Crap."


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened to reveal a frail girl. She had long black hair that almost covered her bright grey eyes. The girl almost was like a ghost. She was so thin and pale that it was obvious that something was wrong. The light bruise on her cheek was indication of that much. The girl looked so sad until she made eye contact with Kyo.

"Why hello there wittle kitty!" the girl cooed in a baby voice as she ruffled his head, "Glad to see you're feeling better."

Now Kyo would normally respond to what just happened in a negative way. He probably would have yelled and cursed the poor girl out. Maybe he would have scratched at her, but instead he tried a different approach. He kept quiet. If he reacted his normal way, he would have revealed his secret and hurt his rescuer. Too much was at risk at the moment.

The girl flopped onto the bed causing Kyo to bounce. He scratched at the collar with his hind leg trying to see how secure it was on his neck. Hoping the house was easy enough to sneak out of, he was already planning an escape. His thoughts were broken when the girl began to scratch his head. He first started growling but it just felt so good that he leaned his body into it.

"Sorry about the collar, buddy. It's a flea collar so I figured it'd help you out a bit more since I don't know how long you were outside," she spoke quietly only to break the silence, "My dad doesn't know I have you, but if you stay hidden in here, you should be fine."

Kyo snapped out of his comfy trance and swatted away the girl's hand. How dare she trick him like that!? He had to focus on escape, not cuddling. Wait, what'd she say about staying hidden? Oh well, it's not like he cared.

"HEY, WHERE'S THE FOOD?" a voice bellowed from deeper in the house. The girl sprinted quickly out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Good, time to investigate.

He hopped off the bed and looked around. The room was fairly small. It contained a bed, a dresser, and a desk. The walls were a serene blue and the furniture was a dark mahogany. There was a stray pair of wet clothes by the foot of the bed. It was his!? Oh thank god, she kept them! …wait, why? Well at least it'll help him out a bit. It seemed that with the collar around his neck he'd be stuck in this form because if he were to transform, he'd be strangled to death.

"Hmm… a window. I wonder…" he said to himself as he leapt up the window. In the process, Kyo bumped into a picture causing it to knock over. He looked behind him and as if in slow motion he watched it collide with the hardwood floor and shatter. "…Crap…"

There was some shouting from somewhere in the house. Soon footsteps were heard after some shouting of a male voice and then the door opened. It was once again the girl. She looked flustered as she investigated the room to find Kyo at the windowsill with his cat ears bent to the sides in a displeased manner and a broken picture frame on the ground.

Kyo expected the worst as he looked into her fierce grey eyes. He wondered what punishment would follow. What if she kicked him out? His head lowered at the thought. "Wait, no! That's what I want! A way out to get back home!" his ears perked up at the thought. Before he could look up and accept this possible good fortune, he was welcomed with a warm hug.

"You're just too cute to stay mad at, wittle kitty!" she crooned as she nuzzled his head. Kyo's eyes widen in shock.

He gave one of his classic knee-jerk reactions. Kyo swiped his claws at the girl and gave out a strangled sound of aggression. Within seconds the girl jumped back from the orange cat, examined her arm and rushed out of the room to clean the wound. Normally, Kyo would be excited to possibly get kicked out and return home, but it wasn't his style to hurt the opposite sex. He sighed to himself. Why did things have to always be so difficult for him?

If it weren't for the phone that Kyo just spotted on the desk, he would have thought he had the worst luck. Though in his cat form everything seemed bigger, he eventually managed to climb his way up to the desk. He nudged the phone with his fuzzy head and looked at the numbers.

…..

….

…

..

"Crap… What was the house number again!?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Shigure, have you seen Kyo today? He normally is back before dinner?' Tohru asked as she popped her head out from the kitchen while making dinner.

"Hmm, well let's list all the possibilities, shall we?" he inquired as he balanced a ball point pen on his upper lip, "Has Yuki once again beaten the poor cat and shamed him because his time spent fighting bears and mediating in waterfalls did not help him in his fight against the rat?'

"Nope. Haven't seen him today," Yuki answered casually from across the table Shigure and him were sitting at as he continued to read from his book.

"Did anyone shove leeks down his throat?"

"Not yet."

"Has lovely Ayame made an appearance causing Kyo to flee? Wait, I would be the one to know that since Ayame normally graces his presence to me first as he should, of course. Hmmm…. Did Kyo make awkward conversation with Tohru only to rejected in so subtle way that even Tohru doesn't realize she's rejected him causing him to go sulk somewhere?"

"No, I haven't seen him at all today. I'm really starting to worry about him."

"I'm sure he's not in too much trouble. How much trouble can Kyo really get into anyway?" Shigure asked as he tried to wave the situation away with his hand, but he was only met with silence and prodding stares, "Okay, I guess he can be a handful."

"Stupid cat…"

"We should really try to find him soon."

"Yes, but first, we feast! It's not our fault that poor Kyo was foolish enough to miss our Tohru's great meal!"

Not too long after dinner was finished the phone began to ring, and Shigure quickly abandoned his writings to go answer the phone.

"Sohma residence," he answered, "Excuse me, sir, but you need to speak up."

There was barely an audible sound on the other end. It sounded questioning and pleading. All Shigure could make out was the word "cat" mentioned. Soon a young female voice was heard in the background along with a muttered "shit" and the line then went dead.

"Who was that?' Tohru asked as she walked by Shigure.

Shigure smirked almost knowingly as he said, "oh, it sounded like some prank phone call." He then strode out of the room humming to his classic "high school girls" tune.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's hiding something or if he's just lost it…"

"What was that Yuki?"

"Oh, nothing."

xXx

"Yes! I finally got the right number!" Kyo thought to himself as he tried to act like he, a cat, had not been using this girl's phone, "Just a bit longer and I can escape!"

The girl tilted her head a bit as if shifting the weight of her skull and brain to the side would make it easier to understand why her new cat was sitting by her phone and giving her the classic innocent look all cute animals and babies possessed. Instead of thinking long and hard on this, she hopped into her bed and patted the spot next to her as if to call Kyo over to her.

Now Kyo is not one to do as he is told. He glared long and hard at that spot as if it were the very leeks he despised or as if it were the very essence of Yuki's smug behavior that he despised so much. His hatred happened to melt away when he caught sight of the bandage on the girl's hand and felt guilty. This girl was only trying to help him. She didn't know his secret. She didn't know that the cat she picked up in the soaking rain was actually some weird boy with the ability to change into an animal. He couldn't blame anything on her.

With his head lowered, Kyo sulkingly jumped down from the desk and hopped up next to her. He was greeted with a light rub on the head which he, though he probably wouldn't admit it when asked, instinctively purred and nudged his head more into her hand. When he realized what he was doing, he shook his head and moved himself to the very edge of the bed.

"Aw, you're so fussy yet so cute!" the girl exclaimed in an exuberant behavior as she flashed him a smile, "Well, I'm sorry to end our day, but Luna here needs to finally go to bed!"

She bounced off the bed and went to her closet. Out went a baggy shirt and pair of short that flew at the bed causing Kyo to almost yelp out a cuss word as the two articles of clothing draped over him. Once he finally popped his head from the small pile of clothes, he almost suffered a nosebleed for there stood right in front of him a half naked girl changing. He swooned as he tried so hard to avert his gaze, but the sight of lacy undergarments caught his eyes.

"I've turned into Shigure," if Kyo were still in his human form, you probably would be able to see him pale at the thought. Now slightly disgusted with himself, he buried himself deeper into her clothes. He could feel her warmth and smell her scent here easily. It was flowery with a hint of something sweet to it. He found himself purring yet again as he heard chuckles coming from outside his little clothing fortress he had made for himself.

"Uh… I need my clothes back, silly," Luna teased as she quickly unwrapped Kyo from her clothes and placed the clothes in a bin by the door. As she turned out the light, she pounced into her bed and quickly wrapped herself in her covers.

"Is this my chance to finally make a call?" Kyo thought to himself as he quietly and carefully went over to Luna's side. Her eyes were closed and her body was sprawled out under the covers. She murmured quietly in her sleep every few moments. Kyo couldn't tell if she was actually asleep or just thinking a bit loudly.

As he leaned a little closer to get a better look, she grabbed a hold of him and held him close like a teddy bear. While he was in her grasp she muttered, "I'm so glad I found you," and snored lightly. He struggled a bit against her iron grip, but it was no use. He heaved an annoyed sigh as he tried to figure out what to do. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how warm she was against him and how he could smell that flowery smell again. Soon he fell prey to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo felt cold as he slowly woke up by himself. The idea of being alone jolted him awake and he looked around wildly to find no one in the room. As he approached one of the edges of the bed, he felt someone's eyes on him.

"HAH!" Luna shouted from behind causing Kyo to yelp and jump off the bed. Luna peered over the edge he fell off to find him face first into a pile of her dirty clothes. When Kyo finally emerged, he had black lacey underwear on his head. This is when Luna lost it. She laughed uncontrollably as Kyo was in a shocked state.

After she regained composure and Kyo recovered from his embarrassment, she laid on the bed staring him down. Obviously Kyo began to get annoyed with the way her bright grey eyes seemed to pry into him. He was starting to get nervous. What if she knew his secret? No, she couldn't. There was no way she could know… right?

"You need a name… I can't call you 'wittle kitty' forever," she reached out her hand and scratched behind his ears. He actually allowed her too and purred slightly. It was like he was stuck in a trance by her thin white fingers. "Hmmm…. How about I name you Captain Cuddles?" Luna exclaimed softly with a huge smile on her face.

Kyo snapped out of his trance and glared at her. Did he, Kyo Sohma, look like a cuddly person let alone cat? The boy, who studied martial arts for long period of time, would not now or EVER be called Captain Cuddles!

"…Did you just shake your head no? Weird…" Luna tilted her head and wondered if she was just imagining this, "…hmmm, how about Ginger?" Again, he shook his head. "Uh... Carrot Top? Fluffy? Mr. Whiskers? Cutie Pie? Oh! I know! How about I name you Johnny Boy?" Luna went through her list of names, but he shook his head at each one. She found this odd, but she figured she'd find a name for him first before freaking out. Kyo chewed over the last name she listed. There didn't seem to be anything wrong about it… Now decided, he nodded his head.

"Well, now that that's decided! Can you really understand me, Johnny Boy?" Luna asked. Kyo's eyes bulged. He didn't think that he could blow his cover so easily, but he somehow managed to. As he soon as started to realize the damage he had caused, there was a loud voice screaming for Luna.

xXx

Tohru was once again cooking in the kitchen wondering where Kyo had gone too. Shigure told her not to worry, but she couldn't help it. She cared about him like she cared for Yuki and Shigure. They've done so much for her that she felt she needed to return the favor.

"You know the food's burning."

Tohru jumped a bit in surprise to find Shigure standing behind her and him to be correct about the dinner she was making. She quickly tried to fix the damage she had done and began to dart around the kitchen to make up for lost time.

"Still worried about him?"

"N-no, I was just day dreaming that's all. Silly me!" she stated trying to wave off Shigure. Just as he was about to reply, the phone rang.

"Hello!" Shigure stated in a sing song voice.

"Shigure! I need your help!"

"Oh, Kyo, it's you! I was wondering when you would call again."

"You know it was me last time!? Why didn't you help me?"

"One does not interfere with love," Shigure wiggled his eyebrows as he said that.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo realized his own loudness and lowered his voice, "Look, I don't have much time. I'm trapped as a cat at this girl's house. I need to get out before " He was about to finish his statement when the sound of buttons sounded like they were being mashed on the other end.

"Look, I'll call her! I'll find out what's going on," Luna seemed to be pleading on another phone in the house.

"No! It's your fault! Have you even bothered to visit her, you little wench!?" her father's voice boomed in the distance.

It sounded as though the phone had fallen and a series of weaker pleas and cries were heard in the distance. A loud thud was heard shortly after. Shigure winced at the sound. Though he was a bit of a flirt he did not believe in hurting another female. It was tasteless.

"I'll find your location." With that, Shigure hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tohru asked as she began to set the table for dinner.

"Kyo."

"You found him! When's he coming back?"

"When I can figure out how to help that other girl too."

xXx

Kyo heard footsteps coming from outside. He quickly hid under the bed like Luna advised. It was strange. He actually felt worried. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her… "What's happening to me?" he thought quietly to himself as the door opened. No breath would escape his mouth till he heard the person shut the door and plop onto the bed.

While hopping up onto the bed, he heard her sniffling. Luna was curled up into a ball with her back facing him. She seemed to be hugging something close to her persons. Kyo tip toed (or should I say tip pawed?) around her to see her face. He regretted it. Her cheek was already started to bruise and she had a bleeding cut on her arm. Tears were silently coming from her eyes and it looked as though even with Kyo there in front of her, she was looking through him.

In seeing this, he felt a pain in his chest. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to see her smile and talk in her stupid baby voice to him. With little thought, he pawed over to her face and licked her tears. It seemed to snap her out of her trance and smile slightly at him. He felt his cheeks burn when she finally took note of him. Putting the picture aside, she pulled Kyo into her arms and snuggled up against him. Though he was not use to being touched so, he seemed to take comfort in her arms.

"Thank you Johnny Boy," she murmured in his ear before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

A slightly depressing chapter, I know, but things always get worse before they get better. I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot of papers due. Even though Hurricane Sandy is probably going to cut off power eventually, I'm going to try to update my stories as much as I can. :D Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed without incident. Luna didn't question her cat, "Johnny Boy", which made Kyo become very paranoid. Recently though, Luna had found a job and would leave Kyo alone in the house until 8:30. This at first didn't bother him, but he began to feel lonely. He even began to wait by her door for her when that time would come around. At night, she'd tell him of what it was like to work in retail and would tell tales of the creepy guys who would hit on her. Those stories would always make him angry though he still not sure as to why.

"Now today, I'm not working. I've got some interesting plans in store," she said as she put her index finger against her lips, "It's a secret though. Don't worry, I'll treat you by taking you out on a walk tomorrow."

With that she lightly ruffled Kyo's fur and fled the room before he could retaliate. Now with her gone, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell it was that she went off to do. What if she got hurt!? Kyo then began to think of all the bad things that could happen to someone like Luna.

"God damn it, that girl is so irresponsible!" Kyo practically shouted now that the house was completely empty. Before he could rant any further, the phone rang. He pawed over to the phone and nudged it to answer. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Ah, good so I'm assuming the girl that just left the house I was watching is the one your in," Shigure responded, "I must say, I don't understand why you'd want to escape such a lovely girl's clutches. I'd stay there forever!"

"SHIGURE YOU PERV! I'M STUCK AS A FRICKEN CAT! OF COURSE I'D WANT TO LEAVE THIS STUPID GIRL'S PLACE IF IT MEANS I'M BACK TO NORMAL!" Kyo shouted angrily into the phone as his fur stood on end and his tail puffed out.

"Aw, Kyo, why must you be so heartless," Shigure fake cried into the phone, but before Kyo could go back to screaming into the phone, Shigure got serious, "You'll be leaving soon enough."

"How soon?" he asked eagerly, but was starting to feel a bit bitter about the idea of leaving.

"If we could get you outside, then we could make this a lot easier."

Kyo snapped out of it, "Wait… I'm suppose to go on a walk tomorrow!"

"Hah, our Kyo is being taken on a walk! I bet you'll be wearing a leash too! I never thought I'd hear the day," Shigure chided.

"WHY YOU BASTARD!" Kyo would have continued shouting, but Shigure already hung up. He spent the rest of the day fuming in a corner.

The next day came and Kyo awoke to Luna staring at him inches away from his face. Instantly, Kyo's grew red as he flew back and was about to freak out till he remembered his predicament. She laughed as she pulled out her leash and attached it to his collar. He growled a bit, but followed along with the plan.

With his first step outside, he couldn't help but notice how blindingly bright it was. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw a beautiful summer day. The trees were bright and green. The sky didn't have a cloud in sight. The grass even looked greener. Sadly, all he could really focus on was where Shigure was and how annoyed he was that such a beautiful day would be spent with Luna while he was like this. "Wait, why am I even thinking about her at a time like this!?" he thought agitatedly to himself.

"Hi! Uhh… excuse me, but may I ask when you got that cat?" Tohru appeared from around the corner and asked nervously.

"Well, actually about a week or so ago. It's a funny story actually. I was out on a jog when I found him passed out on the sidewalk. Actually, now that I think of it, that's not very funny…" Luna pushed through the conversation awkwardly with the stranger. She sweat dropped a bit as she laughed nervously to herself to avoid the silence.

"I think that's my cat! Uhhh… Fluffy! Come here!" Tohru exclaimed a bit as she gestured for Kyo to come to her, "He's been missing for almost two weeks now!"

"Fluffy…" Kyo thought with a snarl as he pawed over to Tohru. He looked over to Luna to see the same sadness in her eyes she had that one night… Automatically he wanted to make her smile again.

"Oh… well, I'm glad I could help you out. Here, keep the leash. Take good care of Johnny Boy… I mean, Fluffy. Bye," as quickly as possible, Luna tried to back away from the happy scene, but her plan was futile.

"Oh, Torhu! What do you have there? Oh, Fluffly's back!" Shigure exclaimed as he came from around the corner and picked up Kyo, who was glaring daggers at him, "Miss, did you find our precious cat?"

"Uhh… yeah."

"Let us treat you with dinner. It's the least we could do for you to take such good care of our pet," Shigure smiled fruitfully as he stroked Kyo on the head. Again, Kyo continued to glare daggers at him.

Luna debated in her mind whether it was wise to follow them and eat their food. There were a lot or creeps in the area, but she also really did like free food. With that thought, she nodded to his suggestion.

"Joy! Let's head back to my place. By the way, I'm Shigure Sohma and my friend here is Tohru "

"Oh, I know her name," Luna responded without thinking. She quickly realized how creepy that sounded to them and tried to save herself, "I-I mean, I hear it from school! You hang out with the Sohma boys, right?"

"You go to the same school?" Tohru asked in excitement and curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm in another class, but I've bet you've never heard of me. I'm Luna Mori," Luna stated calmly as she bowed deeply.

The conversation continued in a bit of a hollow way. Kyo kept looking over at Luna. He was surprised by how awkward she was with other people, but now that he thought of it, she was the one who was talking to a cat as a friend. Regardless, he felt overjoyed that she actually goes to the same school as him. He could finally, actually talk to her. He knew he had been in cat zone for too long… Although he wasn't fully aware of how he actually felt about that.

"Go on, Fluffy," Shigure said as he unhooked the collar and left the room quickly. Everyone could hear the hysterical laughter from the other room. With the distraction of Shigure, he bolted up the stairs as quickly as possible. As soon as he rounded the corner of the stairs, Yuki was there.

"Come here, stupid cat," Yuki said as he bent down and undid the collar, "Try not to make a fool of yourself tonight."

"YOU STUPID RAT!" Kyo shouted back at Yuki's retreating figure before he "poofed" into his naked self.

Downstairs, Luna looked up the stairs in confusion as she heard the yelling. Her eyes met that of Prince Yuki. She had heard quite a bit about him, but all she kept thinking was that he didn't seem that much of a prince. To her, he was a normal person at first glance. At least she could try to talk normally with a regular person then a prince.

"W-what was that?"

"Oh don't worry. That's just Kyo. He tends to not be the brightest of the bunch," Yuki replied smoothly, "You're the one who found our cat, right? Thank you. My name's Yuki. It's nice to meet you."

"Anytime. The name's Luna Mori. Nice to finally put a face to the name," she said confusing poor Yuki as she didn't get the chance to explain herself.

Kyo finally stood in his room in his human form. He couldn't help but think that it was so nice to have opposable thumbs again. Clumsily, he changed into some clothes. He still wasn't use to being human again. While finally trying to get down the stairs, he tripped at the last few and landed face first into the ground. In the background, he could hear Yuki saying things like "and to think you spent all that time fighting bears and mediatating under waterfalls."

Before he could freak out, he heard a meek voice say, "Are you okay!? Let me help you up!" He looked up to see it was Luna standing over him, arm extended out to him. A blush covered his face, he couldn't move.

"Well, it looks like our Kyo has fallen for our guest," Shigure exclaimed as he tried to make a pun of the situation now that he finally returned to the room.

Rage took over for Kyo and he abruptly got up only to knock into Luna, which resulted in a loud "poof" sound.

"Oh no…" everyone, but Luna, knowingly muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

The smoke was beginning to clear and everyone took a sharp intake of breath. There stood Kyo in his cat form on top of Luna who still had her eyes shut in shock. Shigure saw the pile of clothes at Luna's feet and nudged Tohru.

"Quick, take his clothes and run off acting like you're running after Kyo in the other room," he muttered into her ear as he grabbed his clothes and shoved them into Tohru's arms. She blinked a few times and ran off awkwardly shouting Kyo's name. Luna finally began to open her eyes slightly to see that same orange cat she had gotten use to seeing.

"Johnny Boy?" Luna murmured in a question now confused as to where Kyo had gone off. Yuki quickly helped her and like a gentleman, escorted her to another room. She looked behind her to find the cat looking down at the ground like he was humiliated.

"Sorry about that Miss Mori," Yuki said as they were out by the back porch, "You see, Kyo's a bit of a wild boy. I apologize for him knocking you down and running off like that."

"Uh…" she didn't seem to know what to say. Her mind was reeling a bit too much over what had just happen to be able to fully communicate with Yuki and it fully made him nervous, "How did Johnn—I mean, Fluffy, get on top of me?"

Yuki chuckled nervously, but with a charming smile he said, "It seems Fluffy is a bit protective of you. He jumped to you when he saw you on the ground."

"Huh," Luna didn't know why but she felt happy and sad all at the same time, "Oh, you can just call me Luna. I'd prefer we'd be friends and not formal acquaintances." As she said this, she couldn't tell if she had offended him or not. She always had a habit of making an ass of herself without knowing, but Yuki's sudden shocked expression followed by a smile really threw her for a loop. She couldn't help but began to blush embarrassedly.

Meanwhile, Shigure watched the two figures retreat to another room as Kyo scoffed at himself agitatedly.

"You know, if you watched your temper, I bet this would have been a normal evening," Shigure didn't look in Kyo's direction, but instead towards the window, "I know you can do that. I know you've learned how to focus your rage. One day, you'll understand how to control it if it's to protect those you care about."

Tohru came running into the room with Kyo's clothes in hand. Even she could feel the tension in the room. She nervously looked back and forth between Shigure and Kyo as if she could find an answer if she shook her skull enough.

"You should get dressed soon," Shigure said seriously now finally looking over at Kyo, who still looked down, ashamed. After a moment of silence, he looked over to Tohru with a smile and waved her off saying "Now Tohru don't you have a dinner to finish preparing?" She smiled with a nod and ran off into the kitchen.

In the other room, the Prince and Luna talked lightly about school life to one another. It was a bit of a hollow conversation, but for her, it was awkward. While laughing a bit between the two of them, Shigure popped in and quietly walked up to the two. He patted Luna on the back while she was laughing. Her being one to easily jump at the slightest movement towards her bumped directly into Yuki leading to another poof of smoke.

The smoke cleared and Shigure quickly shoved Yuki and his pile of clothes underneath the table with his foot. While putting his hand on the small of her back, he led her to his little office. Luna looked around a bit in surprise at the sudden change in events. She could've sworn Yuki was just in front of her…

"Uh… where did Yuki go? We were in the middle of a conversation," she asked now with a little bit of worry in her voice. Now this was the second boy in the household to disappear on her. Was she really that bad of company that people had to run from her? She was actually starting to feel offended.

"Oh, he went to go check on Tohru," Shigure stated in a quick and casual manner as he waved off her concern, "I didn't expect you to be so jumpy."

"Yeah… I've always been like that," Luna said embarrassedly as she looked down, "So what room is this?"

"This, my sweet flower, is where the magic happens," Shigure said cockily as he gestured toward the desk, "I'm a writer."

"Oh really? That's really cool! What kind of stuff do you write?"

"This is my latest work!" he exclaimed as he held up a book with a picture of a girl on the cover. Luna took the book gingerly from Shigure's hands and began to read it a bit.

"Are you really showing her that smut of yours?" Yuki asked from the doorway with Kyo behind him. Both boys wore ruffled clothing.

"Yeah, you pervert!" Kyo exclaimed. He didn't want Luna to be a victim of Shigure's antics.

"Can I keep this copy?" The two boys at the doorway stood in shock as Shigure's eyes lit up.

"Why, yes! What do you think of it?"

"Uh… I want to read more before I give an honest opinion!" Luna exclaimed embarrassedly as she hid part of her face behind the book she was reading.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru exclaimed in a singsong tone.

At first everyone sat at the table in silence. Luna sat between Kyo and Yuki. She didn't look at either of them nor did she really acknowledge them. The goal was to no longer leave them running from her. The only way to do that for her was to not speak to them at all. It really left Kyo for a loop. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say. Here he was finally in human form barely a foot away from her and he could barely speak. Tohru, however, was able to break the ice.

"So today has been a really nice day!" Tohru exclaimed, "We got to make a new friend!" Luna straightened up a bit at her words and smiled.

"Yeah…" Kyo mumbled, "It was nice."

"Hopefully we'll see you around school when it starts next week, Miss. Mori," Yuki said with a smile that Luna saw out of the corner of her eye.

"We also have Tohru's great meal to be thankful for," Shigure smiled as he raised his cup, "Thank you for this gracious meal, our little flower!"

"Yes, thanks a lot, Tohru," Luna added touching cups with Shigure, "You guys should also be thankful you got your cat back! Otherwise, you wouldn't have even met me!"

"Oh yeah, that's right! The cat!" Tohru exclaimed in a manner that could clearly blow any cover.

"Yes, we're very grateful to have Fluffy back!" Shigure exclaimed with a snicker as he received a heated glare and a swift kick under the table from Kyo.

The dinner continued smoothly. Sure, Yuki and Kyo bickered a bit, but that was expected. Even though it annoyed Shigure and Tohru, it made Luna laugh a bit, which caused everyone else to follow. What had felt like a few minutes with friends ended up being a good couple of hours.

"Whoa, when did it get dark out?" Luna exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat, "I got to get going! Bye!" Kyo grabbed a hold of her wrist without thinking. She looked down at him with prodding eyes, "Yes?"

He looked up a bit and stammered out a "Y-you can't go out there now!"

"I'm afraid Kyo's right," Shigure added, "This place gets dangerous at night. A young, beautiful lady like yourself would get hurt."

"Yeah, you could sleep over!" Tohru exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, well, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Luna looked down at her wrist with Kyo's hand wrapped around it. He blushed and let go.

"Fine, if you want to go and get yourself hurt, see if I care!" Kyo exclaimed slightly as in his nature. He didn't mean to though. When he saw the slight hurt look in her eyes, he looked away. She quickly left the room and was about to leave when her phone ringed.

Shigure and Tohru came into the room. Luna's arched back was to them. They could tell that whatever was being said on the phone was important. The voice on the other line sounded somber and whenever Luna would answer back, it'd be a short response. The desperation in her voice was evident. Outside the sound of rain pitter-pattering on the roof, echoed a bit through the house. As she hung up the phone, she took a moment to clear her throat. She turned around to find now everyone staring back at her well.

"Well, I spoke to my parents and I can stay over!" Luna exclaimed with a fake smile plastered onto her face. She lied, but she knew she couldn't go home… at least, not yet.

"I'm so excited!" Tohru exclaimed as she dragged Luna up to her room, "You can borrow some of my clothes!"

"What do you think that was all about?" Kyo mumbled.

"It looks like our new flower has grown up in a shadow," Shigure stated seriously as he looked of into the distance, "Sound familiar?"

Kyo left for his room. He wished he could get her to say what was going on. Thinking back to his cat days with her, he actually missed her long moment-by-moment reports of her day. If he could finally get back to that kind of status with her again, he'd be happy. At that moment, he thought back to the last thing he said to her and sighed. He always let his temper get the best of him. As he walked past Tohru's room, he happened to overhear the two girls talking.

"So how did you come to live with the Sohma boys?"

"Well, it's a funny story actually…" Tohru explained the story we all know very well.

"Haha, wow, you sure are an innovative one!" Luna sighed as she thought of how lucky Tohru was, "Must be nice though…"

"What must be?"

"Nothing… It just seems nice to have people to encourage you to be yourself and…" Kyo peeked from the slightly open door now to see Luna's eyes water a little, "Sorry, I said too much."

He would have left for his room, but he happened to overhear Tohru ask, "So what do you think of the Sohmas?"

"Honestly? They all seem nice if they were able to open up their home to you, but I feel like Yuki and Kyo don't like me…"

"Why would you think that?"

"They kept running off on me. I figured they didn't want to be near me…"

"O-oh that…" Tohru stammered nervously, "Well, don't judge them for that. They probably don't hate you."

Luna looked about nervously and then with a glimmer in her eyes she looked over at Tohru to say, "Let's hope not. I actually would like to be friend with them though they do seem to hide something underneath those cute faces."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, they're cute in their own way. It's not like I'm saying 'hey I'll make out with those guys'. Hah, I'm just saying they're cute like a kitten or puppy… or a baby!" Luna stammered awkwardly as she blushed and looked away, "I didn't mean it in that way! …what do you think of them then?"

Kyo walked away with a blush on his face and a confused feeling in his heart as the girls continued talking. There was hope.

**Author's Note:**

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Sorry for taking so long for this chapter. Finals are coming and I've conquered one of three papers I have to do. The next chapter might take a bit longer to write, but if you keep reviewing and such, I might be persuaded to update sooner or at least write a small chapter. This chapter might get revised in a week though so I'm warning you all in advanced. Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay, Artimist, you saw right where I was going with this story. I applaud you. Now, read on.

Chapter 7

Kyo lay there staring at the ceiling. It had been hours, yet he still wasn't able to fall asleep. He could still feel the blush on his cheeks from Luna's words and in fact, it embarrassed him. Annoyed of the inability to sleep, he abruptly left his room and entered the hallway. Down the hall there was an odd sound coming from the bathroom. Slowly, Kyo made his way to the door. Cautiously, his hand hovered over the handle as he began to mill over all the possibilities of what could be causing the sound. His imagination was getting the best of him when he started picturing an odd spirit trying to do strange activities. His delusions were cut short when the door opened to reveal Luna with tears streaming down her eyes.

As quick as possible, she tried to wipe off her tears with new ones forming. Her attempt to hide her wet, salty face and puffy eyes failed. Kyo was frozen in his spot. He hadn't seen her look so sad… especially after how happy she seemed not to long ago. There was this want to comfort her, but nothing came out of his mouth. He was at a loss for words.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll get out of you're way," she choked out meekly and pushed past him as she ran away.

The smoke cleared to reveal Kyo in all his cat glory watching Luna's retreating figure. She wasn't going back into Torhu's room though instead she went downstairs. There, outside underneath the shelter of the roof, sat Luna staring out at the moon that seemed to break through the rainy clouds and light up the dreary atmosphere. As one who always loved the rain, its beauty only seemed so far away right now. She couldn't help but feel so small and alone. All she could think of was curling into a tight ball and crying herself to sleep until she felt something nudge her side.

Looking down, she discovered the ginger cat trying to nudge her to get her attention. She couldn't help, but notice that his eyes seem to bore into her. The idea of someone caring, even if it was just a cat, was a bit overwhelming for her so she snatched the cat into her arms and snuggled him close. At the suddenness, the carrot top couldn't help, but let out a disgruntled yelp. Kyo could feel the blush under his fur as teardrops feel on his head.

"I'm sorry, Johnny Boy," Luna voice cracked as she spoke, "I'm just scared…" The two were so close together that Kyo could swore that he could feel her fear and sadness (Then again, he could also just be feeling her breasts on the back of his furry head. Sorry, I digress.) "It's just that… m-my mom… there's an emergency surgery tonight. She wasn't reacting well to the chemo treatments and pain medicine. They called me tonight to tell me the consequences and…" her voice broke into a sob and her grip on Kyo loosened as he now faced her while sitting still on her lap, "I just love her so much. I don't want her to die… Ever since I was born, she's had nothing but bad luck. She's had all these medical problems and… I've done my best to take care of her, but my dad will always wish I wasn't born. When she was diagnosed with cancer, h-he snapped. I tried telling him everything will be alright, but… I know my words were hollow and he soon found out too. Maybe I am the bad luck… There's no way I could go home tonight…"

Her babbling slowed as she cried harder. Now Luna had never once admitted her own sadness, but sitting here with everything crushing down on her caused her to meet her breaking point. Slowly, she noticed something happening. She looked down slightly to find the cat licking her cheek where a few tears were falling.

"Johnn-"

Before she could get out any form of a sentence, there was a loud poof sound. The smoke cleared to reveal a passed out Luna on the floor. Kyo scratched his head trying to figure out what happened when it hit him that he must have bumped her head when he transformed. He felt guilty as he thought back to what she said. Was she really going through all of that all this time? He thought back to those tears and even now he could see the swollenness of her eyes.

"Why? It seems the devious Kyo is trying to deflower our poor, innocent moonflower!" Shigure exclaimed as he stood at the threshold. Kyo, at first confused, looked down only to realize that he had been naked, straddling an unconscious Luna this whole time.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK YOU PERVERT!"

"Out of any of us, I was hoping to be the one to get to feel the warmth of her soft, delicate body," Shigure chimed as he slowly backed away from Kyo, who in all his rage got ready to chase after him.

**A/N:** Okay, sorry for such a short chapter. I decided to do it as I procrastinated on some papers I have to do. I'll edit it over the next couple of days. Thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews. You guys are great! :D


	8. Chapter 8

In the early of the morning, Kyo trained a bit in the backyard, as was his routine when he heard someone leaving the house. Out of curiosity (since no one is ever really up as early as he is), he ran to the front to see the retreating figure of Luna. She seemed to move out of his sight so quickly that he wasn't sure whether to follow or leave her be. With a moment of thought put into his decision he went back into the house mumbling "weird girl" as saw Tohru coming down the stairs.

"Hey, have you seen Luna?" Tohru asked as she looked about frantically while clasping something tightly in her hand, "The only thing I could find where she slept was her phone."

"Sort of…"

"Where has our Moonflower run off to now?" Shigure exclaimed dramatically as he appeared from behind the two.

"You freak! Where the hell did you come from anyway!?" He exclaimed as he jumped back into Tohru causing him to once again be his cat self. "DAMNIT!"

Just then the phone buzzed and they all looked down as Tohru fiddled with it nervously in her hands. They all looked at one another as if all three of them had the same thought and were trying to battle internally with their morals.

"What's everyone doing?" Yuki asked as he gracefully moved down the stairs though his hair was in disarray. He looked down at the phone in Tohru's hands. "I hope you aren't trying to invade Miss Mori's privacy!"

"No! Of course we wouldn't do that…" Shigure exclaimed as he waved of Yuki's accusations. At that exact moment, Kyo transformed back into his naked human form causing panic for the poor, innocent Tohru. With such a distraction, Shigure took this moment to take the phone from Tohru's hands, as she went to hide, and he ran off as quickly as possible. Just as rounded the corner, Yuki, with a doom and gloom atmosphere surrounding him and sparks of hate in his eyes, appeared before Shigure. He did what any man would do in that situation. He whimpered like a little girl and handed over the phone before getting beaten with dictionaries or something of that like.

"Tohru, I believe you should hold onto this for time being. We wouldn't want this getting in the wrong hands," Yuki stated as he glared daggers at Shigure who was now cowering behind the doorframe.

"A-are you sure?" Tohru looked down at the phone in her hands, "Okay, I'll try my best!"

xXx

_It seemed too soon…_

Though she died only last night, it appeared there were arrangements already made ahead of time. It seemed that there were really no signs of hope for her. She knew it was her time to pass. Everyone knew her time was ending… well, everyone except Luna.

There was this internal conflict going on inside Luna's mind, as she stood in the middle of the funeral parlor in her long black dress. Though the sadness ate away at her on the inside, she could not muster a tear. She didn't know why. All she kept thinking was how ungrateful she felt because she could not shed a tear while before her mom's urn. It wasn't a large funeral, but she'd admit that she didn't know a lot of the people there. There was one person she was hoping to see. Her father. He wasn't there when she went to change for the funeral…

_He didn't show…_

The service was short and though her mom's body was cremated, they all traveled out to the nearest open field to dump out the ashes. Luna's uncle, who she was not too familiar with, handed her the ashes. He had on a serious face as he rubbed her shoulder supportively. With the urn in her hands and the sun shining brightly down on all of them, a small tear ran down her cheek.

After the ashes were spread and everyone dispersed, Luna stayed behind to watch the sky for a bit. Behind her came a man. He looked as though he were in his early fifties and held a large suitcase.

"Hi Luna," said the man as he reached out his hand, "I know this is all sudden for you, but I just wanted to give you this. You see, I'm your mother's lawyer. We were good friends and she told me that I'd have to give this to you right away." She stared him down for a bit unaware of what to say or do. "Your father is getting his when I find him next."

"Thank you though I…" she looked down at the suitcase in her hands, "just thanks."

"Are you okay? Do you need a ride home?"

"No. I'm just going to walk home. Don't worry."

As she walked home, she couldn't help but notice the evening sky and all it's blend of colors. The suitcase in her hands felt like it grew in weight the more she walked. The wind picked up a bit as she made it onto her street.

_I'm so alone…_

xXx

The phone vibrated again. This happened every thirty minutes because of the unread message. In the center of the dining room table sat the phone. Everyone sat around the table with different looks of anxiousness.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just check the message in case someone wanted to get in contact with her?" Shigure cooed manipulatingly.

"Maybe he's right!" Tohru agreed as she hessitantingly moved her hand closer to the phone.

"HE'S JUST TRYING TO MANIPULATE YOU!" Kyo shouted as he slammed the table. The phone buzzed again. Everyone twitched slightly.

"Or is it that you like our new, little Moonflower?" Shigure wiggled an eyebrow at the thought.

"NO! CHECK THE DAMN PHONE FOR ALL I CARE!" Kyo shouted once again and got up from his seat to rampage out of the room.

"Fine by me~!" Shigure sing-songed as he grabbed the phone.

"Well, now that you two are done arguing about something stupid. I'll take my leave." Yuki stated though that triggered Kyo's rage in Yuki's direction.

Shigure's face froze as he read the message on Luna's phone, "'_Don't show your face at home again'_? Why would her father send her that?"

Kyo froze as he thought about what happened the night before and everything she said. Yuki looked over at him as if he could read Kyo's mind. For once they were on the same page as they headed outside the house and ran as fast as they could towards Luna's house.

xXx

When they finally saw Luna's house in view, Luna's dad was already in his car driving away. They raced up to her door and knocked repeatedly. An odd grunting noise coming from the other side was heard along with slow moving footsteps. The two of them looked at each other in panic as the door opened slowly. Luna's head popped out. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot, but she wore a smile on her face regardless.

"What's up guys?" she stated from behind the door, "What brings you here and how did you know where I live?"

"We… learned about it through Shigure and Tohru!" Yuki answered as he looked her over a bit longer, "May we come in?"

"Uh, no, it's a bit too messy in here for guests. Family rule and all," her voice sounded a bit awkward and mechanical as she spoke to them.

"I don't give a rat's ass!" Kyo shouted as he brushed past her and went right in.

Broken glass was the first thing Kyo noticed on the floor. He looked over to see her still cowering behind the door. She sighed to herself as she slowly came out from behind the door. Yuki inched his way in to see her leg covered in blood.

"Look… it's noth "

"Why hello~!" Shigure singsonged as he entered her house with Tohru in tow, "Oh!"

"Okay, so why's everyone here?" Luna asked in a bit of an offending tone.

"You left your phone at the house. It kept going of so we finally checked it." Tohru answered as she finally handed over to Luna. She looked down to read the message and frowned as realization took over.

"We came over as quickly as we could because we care for our little Moonflower," Shigure added and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Luna looked overwhelmed as she stood before all four of them. Not knowing how to react she tried to go into another room but her wound caused her to lose her balance. Yuki caught he her arm and looked in the eyes as he said, "Here, let's get you fixed up." Together they went off towards her bathroom.

Here before her kneeled _the_ Yuki who seemed to casually vanish from her during conversations… and he was tending to her wounds? She looked Yuki up and down with redness in her face. Not being use to being taken care of caused her to feel more awkward them normal… almost embarrassed. Yuki continued diligantly though he could feel her staring at him.

"You know, I don't understand."

"Understand what, Miss Mori?"

"Luna. You calling me Miss Mori while tending to my wounds makes me feel like you're my servant or something," she shook her head as she realized she was getting off track, "I mean why you guys care so much about me if you just met me. We're still strangers afterall!"

"You don't see it."

"Excuse me?"

"We like you," Luna's face redden at the words, "At first encounter, you have this warming affect… like a Sun."

"Through awkward stammers?"

"No ones perfect," Yuki continued cleaning her up as he spoke, "There are a lot of good things about you. Even though everyone else already sees them, you will too eventually. There, all cleaned up." Luna looked down at her leg. The bandage was put on sloppily and was a bit too loose, but she smiled regardless.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed as she kissed his forehead and went to give him a quick hug. Just like that, she opened her eyes and he was gone. She looked around a bit to see she was all alone. Her face went red as she realized how she crossed the line. "I didn't even think!" she thought to herself as she knocked her head into the doorframe of the bathroom.

"We're ready~!" Shigure chimed as he popped out right in front of her and lead her into the other room. The little rat Yuki, who hid under the sink with his clothes, sighed in relief as Shigure shut the bathroom door behind him.

"Ready for what?"

"For you to move in!" Tohru exclaimed as she stood in front of Luna's things in boxes and bags.

…

…..

….

…

"Whut?"

**A/N:**

Happy New Years everyone! Sorry for taking so long for this chapter! I had my birthday, Christmas, laptop issues, car issues (happened on the supposedly "End of the World" which was scary enough), etc. Bad excuses, but it's hard not to get caught up in things. Anyway, this chapter was a bit quick with things, but I've been thinking with where I want this story to go… I want it to be there already. I'll edit it tomorrow since my laptop is about to die and I've got work early tomorrow morning. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed the holidays!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: PessimistGirl, I actually took some thought for your question. I first thought that I didn't have much of an opinion, but when I think back to when I first got hooked on the series, I really wanted Yuki and Tohru to be an item. I even remember thinking "the fuck?" when Yuki mentioned that he thinks of Tohru like a mother. There will be more Luna/Kyo, trust me. :D

**Chapter 9**

"Wait, what?" Luna practically exclaimed as she watched the four of them each grab a bag of her processions and head out of the house.

"You're moving in! We've got another spare room you can use," Shigure answered as he continued out, "You definitely can't stay here and besides, where will you go?"

"Wow, thanks. Making it sound like I have no friends…"

"Well, you don't," Kyo teased as Luna glared daggers at him, "Look, we want you to come with us." His face got red as he was speaking more for himself then the others.

"What the stupid cat is trying to say is that we want you to move in with us and just be yourself," Yuki smiled as he set off Kyo,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!?" Kyo shouted as he chased after him.

"You, stupid, or do I need to repeat that a bit slower for you?" Luna looked at the two of them with a shocked expression, but the expression soon melted into a laughing fit. The boys stopped their bickering and looked over at her. This was the first time they've seen her smile since they arrived at her house.

"Well, at least I won't be bored…" Luna murmured between giggles, but then gained her composure, "But how can I repay you guys? I know Tohru cooks and cleans for you, but what can I do?"

"We could venture in the ways of love toget "

"SHUT UP, YOU SICK PERVERT!" Kyo shouted as he whacked Shigure on the side of the head.

"Fine, fine," he whined as he waved Kyo off, "You could help Tohru cook and clean until we figure something else out."

"…okay," Luna replied quietly as she ran back inside for the suitcase her mom left her and with a slight smile, joined them on the journey to her new home.

xXx

Tohru put dinner on the table and looked over at the empty seat next to Yuki and Kyo. She looked about to see if maybe Luna was coming down the stairs.

"It seems our little Moonflower is locked herself in her room," Shigure cried dramatically, "She'll miss out on this delicious feast our sweet flower has made for us."

"Maybe I'll just go check on her," Tohru stammered as she went to head towards the upstairs, "It's been over a day now."

"Well, it's her own fault for staying up there!" Kyo shouted, "Why is she avoiding us anyway!?"

"You're just annoyed because you want her to pay attention to you," Yuki shot back at Kyo.

"Why you!" Kyo shouted as he threw his fist on the table causing the plates and bowls of food to shake.

"Let's not ruin Tohru's great meal here!" Shigure lectured as it seemed to get the two back to eating her meal.

xXx

The sun was setting making the small room darker by the minute. The room was barren at the moment with just a bed and a few bags decorating it, but the pile of bags left gruesome shadows on the wall as the sun rose and fell. That's at least how Luna felt about it. She sat on the bed hugging her knees as she stared down the suitcase at the foot of the bed. Curiosity and despair overwhelmed her as she debated on opening the suitcase.

"Come on, it could be something important," she thought to herself as she inhaled deeply and tried pushing back the negative thoughts back. Before she opened the suitcase, she put it up to her ear as she shook it lightly to hear a slight rustle. Her hearts ached as she unlatched the suitcase.

Inside was an envelope and a small box. Carefully, she opened the envelope and as if it were made of delicate fibers, she slowly pulled its contents. Out fell a bankcard as she unfolded the letter that was inside. She ignored it for the moment so her eyes could fly across the words written in the letter. It was dated a week before her death.

"_Dear Luna,_

_I remember when I first met you. You were so small, so fragile. In the delivery room, your father wouldn't even let me hold you because he couldn't get over how something so tiny could be so precious. I look at you now and see a beautiful, strong girl. You've really grown up over the years. It just all seems to fly by to quickly._

_If you're reading this now, I've passed. I want you to know that I'm better off now. There's no more treatments, no more sickness, nothing. The pain's all gone. Don't be sad. You did you're best trying to take care of me on those days when my condition was for the worse. You were also there to make precious memories with me when it seemed things were for the better. I appreciate and will never forget those times as I hope you won't either. I know by now you've probably skipped a few meals and your father is probably off somewhere trying to shut everyone out, but I want you to know things will look up. It will get better. He will come back and when he's ready, he'll be able to put the past behind him. Let him back into your life when the time comes. _

_Now in this letter, I've including two gifts. One, is a necklace. When I was pregnant with you, the doctors told me that it was highly possible that only one of us would come out alive from the delivery. The necklace I bought you to be given to you on your 16__th__ birthday so in case I didn't make it, you would know that I've always been looking after you and will always be there for you. I would have given it to you sooner, but you understand. The second thing is a bankcard. Your Uncle and I raised this money for you. Now, I know you. You're not a spender, but I want you to take this money and do a couple things with it:_

_1. Get some new clothes. Whether it's for work or pleasure, I want you to feel good about yourself and stop wearing those hammy downs._

_2. Get a hobby. I don't care what it is. It could be a card game, stamp collecting, etc. As long as it makes you happy._

_3. Find a couple of things you're good at and pursue them. You never know where life is going to take you so you might as well know your strengths and weaknesses._

_4. Get something that'll entertain you. Humans can't just work all the time. You need something as an outlet._

_I know you still have that job so keep at it and work hard. Save up for the future. I know you still have some worries though. Your education will not be one of them. Your father and I opened an account for your schooling long ago. Your Uncle is in charge of it untill you're older. Talk to him when you get the chance, okay? _

_With that out of the way, I want you to know that I love you and so does you're father. He always has. He just doesn't know how to deal with things well. Please forgive him. Please forgive me… I know I wasn't able to be much of a mother, but I wanted to leave you with enough support. I want you to know that I will always be there for you. You know where you're heart is? Yeah, I'm there. Just stay strong and keep your head held high. I know the path you're walking down isn't an easy one. It's never been, but I know you'll become a greater person because of it. Don't look at this as a goodbye, honey. I'm never truly gone as long as you think of me._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Mom"_

Tears streamed down Luna's face, but no sobbing sound came. She opened up the little box. Inside was a white crescent moon and on the back was the words, "I love you to the moon and back". As she clutched it to her chest, she vowed to herself that she would do everything that it took to make her mother proud.

xXx

Now in search of food, Luna quietly snuck down the hall so she could hunt in the kitchen. As she began to slink down the steps, loud screams could be heard from the living room. She smirked as she recognized Kyo's and Yuki's voices.

"CALL ME STUPID ONE MORE TIME, RAT!"

"I guess some people just need things spelt out for them," Yuki grinned as Kyo flinched in agitation and his face redden with rage, "S-T-U-P-I-D. Stupid."

"WHY YOU!" Kyo shouted as he threw a punch. Yuki of course dodged it and Kyo's fist ended up knocking a piece of wall off. The debris from the onslaught went flying straight at Luna's face.

Everyone in the room was quiet as the debris fell off Luna's face to reveal slight, bloody scratch marks on her face. Kyo looked shocked as he was at a loss for words. He never wanted to hurt her. Yuki turned and was about to hurt him, but a hand held him back. He turned to see it was Luna. She smiled at him as he lowered his fist in confusion. Slowly, she walked up to Kyo.

"L-look. I'm sorry. I didn't " Kyo was interrupted with a swift kick to the balls. After a little recovering Kyo shouted after the strutting figure of Luna, "FINE! I'M NOT SORRY! YOU WITCH!"

"I'll make you proud of me another day, Mom," Luna thought to herself as she smiled to herself.

A/N: Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated. I'm sorry. This semester is really kicking my ass. I'm already dreaming of summer… and ironically this story. Like, I'm not joking. I dreamed about the next chapter. It was weird. I do have a better hold on my classes now annnndddddd Spring Break starts soon soo expect more updates more frequently. :D


	10. Chapter 10

A sigh escaped her lips as she lazily went down the stairs. Her mind was so busy thinking of what she needed to do that she almost didn't see Kyo in the doorway of the house. They both stopped and stared at each other for a while. Both were red in the face. Silence was heard throughout the house. It seemed the other three were out leaving the dumbfounded two alone.

"So…" Luna broke the silence as she kept her eyes averted and her face red, "Sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine. Your hits are pretty weak anyway," he finally looked up, "S-sorry about what happened to your face."

"It's okay," she started for the door, but stopped short, "hey, you're good at martial arts, right?"

"Uh, yes. Why?" he asked as her bright grey eyes met his. It was like they pierced through him. Almost as if they could see all of him and nothing was a secret to them. He felt naked under their gaze… then they blinked and he felt released for a moment.

"Could you teach me?" her face reddened as she asked and her heart sped up. She didn't understand why asking for such a favor could leave her feeling so embarrassed.

"Sure," Kyo felt excited, but he tried to keep it inside as to not give it away, "but why do you want to learn?"

"I want to get stronger," she could feel the heat on her cheeks as she looked him straight at him now, "Not just in body, but in mind, spirit, everything!" She didn't realize how excited she'd get saying her goal till she saw his amused smirk. "A-anyway, I should get going!" As she turned around blindly towards the door, she banged directly into the doorframe.

"Idiot! Are you okay?" Kyo asked frantically as he grabbed her by the arm so he could check her. Her breath was caught in her throat as his reddish-orange eyes examined her. Where he touched her, her skin started to tingle. Unfortunately, she winced a bit as her leg moved.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Well, I'm headed out," she stammered out quickly so she could get out of the embarrassing situation, but his hand remained on her arm.

"If your leg hurts so much, then why are you even going out?" he hissed slightly.

"I-I…" she pondered on what to say, "I need to buy clothes."

"But you have clothes…?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"Everything is in the trash except my school uniform, under garments, and what I'm wearing right now so if unless you want to see me in public in nothing but my undergarments over the next couple of days, you better let me go," she threatened, hoping he'd be embarrassed enough to let her go… She was right.

As his face reddened and his eyes glazed over, she took it as her opportunity to finally head out. She looked up at the bright blue sky and couldn't help, but smile. After days of gloom, it felt as though the heavens smiled for her. The fresh air lead her to feeling so excited she forgot about everything and skipped joyously forward for a bit till the reality of her leg wound kicked in. She couldn't help, but laugh at her own idiocy.

"So even you're laughing at your own stupidity," Kyo called from behind her as he caught up to her stride.

"…You saw all of that?" her face reddened again as he laughed, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"W-well, I couldn't just leave you alone like that so…" his face also reddened, "so I'm going with you… Don't think I'm always going to be doing you favors!"

They continued down the path together not really talking or looking at one another. Luna had a board smile on her face as Kyo seemed to have a gruff expression on his face. She peeked over at him for a minute to see his face.

"You know, it's a really nice day out," she smiled over at him.

She was met with a slight look of disdain, "Yeah, what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"A day like this shouldn't be wasted completely!" she chuckled as she poked his nose, "Boop!" Just like that, she ran off. Sure, it hurt a bit, but at the moment, that didn't matter. All that mattered was that they both enjoyed the day.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked in a loud, annoyed tone. She stopped running for a moment to stick out her tongue.

"Bet you can't catch me, Carrot Top!" she exclaimed as she skipped off around. She could hear him running behind her. "Come on, loser! You can do better then that… or am I wrong?" she teased as she let out a bit of a cackle.

"Get back here, ya wench!"

Luna finally looked back and released a shrill shriek as she saw a raging Kyo Sohma charging and gaining on her. Right after she screamed the oddest scream, he caught her by the arm. They both stopped. They stood there catching their breath and smiling like morons.

"HAH! I beat you! You might not want to bet against me again!" he smiled as he stood in an almost fighting stance, "If only I could beat that Rat boy so easily, my day would be made!"

"Rat boy? I'm guessing that's Yuki," she smiled as they continued walking, "So why do you want to beat him so badly? I'd understand if you don't want to tell an almost stranger your business, but I guess you could say I'm a curious cat." She smirked playfully though the reference to cats made him flinch and pale a little.

"He… He…" not sure how to explain himself to someone outside of the Sohma family secret, he continued as best he could, "I just can't stand that Yuki sometimes! I always seem to lose to him… One day I'll beat that rat!"

"Well, good luck with that… though I doubt fighting for revenge or hatred doesn't sound like a good idea," she looked over concerned at Kyo.

"What's it matter to you?" Kyo snapped.

"I'm just saying, that type of stuff never turns out well."

"Look, you don't know anything so just stay out of it and STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Kyo shouted at her as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait! Kyo!" She chased after him only to trip and bumped right into him. When she opened her eyes, he was gone. She stood there for a moment and sighed as she looked up to the sky. The wind tugged a bit at her long black hair, which contrasted with the bright, cheerful color of the sky, as she said, "I guess he really does hate me. He even hated me when he first met me… otherwise he wouldn't keep running away."

She continued to walk off and disappeared in the distance. Kyo, in his cat form, popped out from a nearby bush along the path. He sighed to himself as he stared at the ground in dismay.

"It seems the great Kyo strikes his mighty sword of hatred down once again on our poor Maiden of the Night," Kyo heard Shigure say, "I know you've trained long and hard on strength up in the mountains _(meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears, you know) _(Kyo: "WHAT!?"), but you never trained in how to socialize with others. One day, someone will actually want to be a close friend of yours. It'll be up to you if you let them in or not. See you at the house." Shigure left shortly after his speech as Kyo was left with his thoughts.

A/N: Sorry, if this is a bit short for a chapter, I've got a lot going on lately since my mom went to the hospital this week. I figured writing this would keep my mind off of things for the moment. When things settle down, I'll go back and fix up the chapter a bit. I didn't want to make you guys wait forever like with the last chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I never thought I'd have so many with one story. I gush about it to my friends all the time because that's how happy it makes me to get one from you guys! Thanks to everyone who reads this story! You make my day!


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey."

"_Mmpphhmm"_

"…_**Hey**_."

"_Five more minutes, Daddd_"

"**WAKE UP ALREADY, WILL YOU?!" **Kyo shouted at the top of his lungs as he ripped the covers off of Luna. However when he pulled off the covers, he did not expect to see what he did. He looked down and saw Luna lying there sprawled out in nothing but her undergarments. As his nose began to bleed, Luna's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Luna exclaimed as she frantically scrambled to cover herself with her pillow, "What are you doing!?"

"I thought you were suppose to buy clothes yesterday!" Kyo hissed back at her as her face became red in embarrassment.

"I-I had trouble deciding what to buy," she explained with a sigh, "I only got three outfits out of it… but that doesn't explain why you're here!"

"I was… I was just… FORGET IT!" Kyo exclaimed as he headed for the door, but Luna grabbing his hand stopped him, "Ugh, I'm not good at this.,, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I figured I could train you in self defense as a way to say sorry."

Luna couldn't help but feel a bit dumbstruck when hearing all of this. It made her smile at the thought that maybe she was wrong about the idea of him hating her. The idea of making a new friend always made her smile. "Well, thanks…" she cocked her head to the side, "so… do you want a tissue for your nose or are you ready to let me put on some clothes now?"

The increasing color of red on Kyo's face was enough to make him realize that he needed to stop staring at Luna and leave. As he headed for the door, he noticed it was opened a bit and someone was looking in. He heard an "oh no" that sounded like Shigure coming from the other side of the door. "YOU BASTARD!" he exclaimed as he chased after Shigure.

"There's never a dull moment here," she said as she laughed to herself and got dressed while trying not to think about what had happened earlier.

xXx

As Kyo was outside beginning a few warm-up excersizes, he heard the door to the house open. He looked over to see Luna and once again was close to having another nosebleed. There she stood in a tight tank top and shorts that came to mid thigh. It was enough skin showing to make Kyo drool a bit.

"So are we going to start or what?" she asked as he stared at her. He shook his head.

"We'll start by…"

Thus begun the long session of what first started to be awkward contact between the two. They started with stretches and anytime he'd look over at Luna he would become a bit like Shigure (who was also watching from a window). She would look over at him and smile a bit at how masculine he'd look. When he'd happen to catch her glance, she would try to look away so fast that occasionally she'd loose her balance and almost fall.

Eventually, things stopped being awkward between them. They were able to make eye contact with one another without blushing. When she'd mess up a move, he'd laugh and smile like she had never seen him do before. She ended up finding herself returning a big goofy grin back to him. Overtime, she ended up with the skill of a… Well, she was still pretty bad at it actually.

"Let's call it a day for now, Loser," he teased as she mocked punched him.

"I guess I need more practice…" she responded while she blushed heavily.

"You'll defiantly need more practice. Since you have no friends, it should be easy," he mocked with a grin.

"I have more friends then you, Loser!" she shouted back as they entered the house.

"Prove it!"

"Yes, bring over any of your friends," Shigure interrupted as he exited humming his classic "high school girls" tune.

"Fine then, I WILL!" she huffed as she grabbed her phone and made the call, "Hey gurrrlllll! Want to come by this weekend and help me with some clothes shopping? Oh, I'm not staying at my house anymore. Yeah, I know. I'll explain when I see you this weekend. I can't wait! Bye!"

She hung up with a sigh and after she stuck her tongue out at Kyo, she headed back up to her room. The urge to be alone had grown a bit more and more though Kyo had no idea why she left with barely a word. He stood at the bottom of the steps staring off at where she left because of that thought.

"You alright, Kyo?" Tohru asked as she appeared from the other room.

"Huh? Yeah… I just, nothing," he stated as he started to head up the stairs.

"Well, whatever is brothering you must be really important to you," her voice seemed to cut through his current thoughts.

"What do you know!" Kyo snapped as he ran off to his room.

**A/N:**

I apologize for how short this chapter is. I know I promised it would've been done a little while ago, but things came up. In order to explain it to you all, I should start by telling you the story behind this story.

Yes, this idea came to me out of the blue, but the story behind the girl was… well, a method for coping with things going on in my life. Let me explain. I've always been taking care of people. As a kid, my grandmother was ill and had no decent memory. I helped take care of her till she died of cancer. I thought that was the end of my pain, but my mother had a few near death experiences (and I had an aunt who stalked my family for a long while). There were a couple of kidney failures, but this major car accident my family was in almost killed my mom. She was in the hospital for two months only to leave there in a state where she couldn't take care of herself. Not only that, but my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer after they discharged her. I took care of her the best I could and she recovered greatly within the year and became a survivor.

Things looked better then ever till she had a bad reaction to a stress test they did on her. She couldn't breath well and over a month, she just got worse and worse. I made her go to the hospital. Her kidneys failed and a bunch of fluid was around her heart and the rest of her body. They put her on dialysis and sent her home too early. She couldn't even get up on her own. Over what was almost a week, she looked like as if she was doing even better, but she told me she wasn't feeling any better. Last Tuesday, my mother died in my arms as I tried to help her into the car for her dialysis treatment. I watched them work on my mother and I had to choose when they should pronounce her.

When I started this story, it was to just release some stress. When I wrote about Luna's mother's death, I actually cried because I felt as if I would be dealing with the same pain soon, but I tried to ignore it. I hoped this wouldn't be the ultimate tie with this character, but it happened. (Also, my father did use to abuse me as a kid, but he as grown into a strong man who I am proud of now. He shielded me when I broke down as the ambulance came and he's been a rock through the whole thing. I was just using Luna's dad as a means to cope a bit with my past.)

I know you are probably wondering why I am telling you all of this, but I wanted to let you guys know of the delay. This story will not be discontinued. Sure, it makes me think of something sad, but writing has always been a way for me to get through things. I need this. I just hope you guys continue to read this story and find some joy out of it. It's always been my dream to do something like that and with this experience of the past week under my belt, I've learned that I really need to follow that dream and take it as seriously as possibly. I want to make my mother proud. Seriously, I use to tell my mother about all the reviews and original stories I'd write. She was always proud. I want to continue to make her proud. Sorry for how long this is. I just needed to put this out there. Thank you for reading this (if you took the time to. Haha).


End file.
